Haru x Rin (yaoi)
by maferotaku
Summary: This is just a short yaoi story between haru and rin. this is something i been meaning to write for a few days. it is also my first ever fanfiction i ever make so it might not be so good, but welcome and critics you think that will help me become a better fanfiction writer. arigatoi and enjoy my otakus w .


As I try to open my eyes I feel a slight dizzines going through my head, It seems that I can't put things in order in my mind, I try opening a bit my eyes just to shut them close as soon as the light stung them. I wait for a few minutes to pull my self together, once more I try to open them little by little, letting my pupils adjust to the light. The first thing I realize is that I'm siting on the floor, I look around and find out that I'm actually inside of the locker room of the iwatobi school's pool. A know this for my repetitible amount of times that i come here. As I get my mind to regain its functions I try to stand up, " ehh?!" Unable to do it I take a look behind my shoulder, my hands are tied up to the shower pole " what?!" I move my hands to untie the rope that is thightly around my wrist but its impossible, I keep trying for a while everytime feeling how the rope slightly bruises me. " ku-so!".. A few seconds later I give up. I try to remember how I ended up like that but it seems that the last thing I recall is jumping in the pool. My thoughts shade away as I suddenly hear foot steps in the entrance of the locker room. It must be makoto looking for me, " makoto! " I yell to let him know I'm here but my expression totally changes as I see the face of the one approaching. "Rin!, what is he doing here?" . He smiles at me as he sees me sitting there, " ah haru, surprising to meet you here" he says with a smirk on his mouth. " baka! Shut up and help me out of this" I say pointing at the ropes. He comes near and kneals in front of me " what makes you think I'm going to help you? Haru-chan?" I lower my gaze in deception. Soon my chin is occupated on his hand, lifting so our gazes meet, I look at him with hostility. " oww haru, please don't look at me like that, after all I want to do is make you feel good" he says as his hands run down my abdomen, tracing the lines of it. " it seems that swimming has paid off, nee haru-chan?...I pull away from his hand looking away as I feel how his fingertips slowly goes down to the entrance of my swimming short... As fast as I turn my head to protest .." what aremnhmm" his lips encounter with mine furiously. I feel how my mouth is penetrated fast by his tongue, he stops...and slowly starts making contact with my own tongue as if asking for a response. I feel how my tongue acts on his own, its touching rin's and tasting it...its sweet...fast I feel how rin's pointy theet bit my inner-lip.." mnnn!" I try moving out as the feeling of blood rushes to my mouth. Rin pulls away and directly look at my bruised lip " gome haru, I'm trying to hold my self but its ..imposible" he says as his tongue starts licking the blood from my lip. It feels...good * wha!-what I'm I thinkink!? I shouldn't be doing this..i-ha-have to st-* is to late for that I figure, feeling the hot rushing in my body, I want this...suddenly I feel how rin's hand goes down to my shorts, they feel thight...I feel how his finger tips slowly trace the form of my erection through the fabric, as I feel this I close my eyes feeling my body quiving.." ah! I see you are already there haru, mmm it didn't took me long"..I feel my eyes shut feeling the heat on my face *damn* I thing in my head. Rin rushes to pull my swimming shorts down trying to get me out of the thightness between the fabric of my short and my already hard member. Pulling it down for once, my turn on bounces inesperately. " ohh, sugoi haru! This looks yomi" he says as he poses his hand grasping my member. I tense my body to prevent for moaning but it seems that rin notices it. " ah haru, you like this nee? Then let me serve you " he tells me with a enjoying face. Using his thumb he massages the top of my boner, it feels slippery and i notice that some of my pre-cum is dripping, soon he starts rubing his hand around my erection, going up and down first slowly. " mnnh " I try to kill the moan coming up from my throat, but as he sees this he rushes to move his hand faster, graping around it hardly "ahmm...st-op" I try to make out the words but the sensation enables me. My body feels the heat running every where. I open my eyes to find out the rin has gotten also hard and now he is holding his own masturbating, while doing the same to me. This turns my levels even more up and my boner hardens more. Rin smirks at me and leans just to start teasing me with his tongue exploring the head of my member,licking the pre-cum. " delicious " he says without stoping his job. " ahhh" its impossible to hold down my moanings so I stop trying to hold them down. Soon for rin is not enough just that, I feel how his mouth moisture invades my boner graping his lips around it. " ahhhmm" breathing i heavingly " rin! Sto-p I'm a-t my l-limit ughh". He ignored my words keeping licking the head and eating me out. My head was a mess, I couldn't think clearly, the ecstasys I feel is enough to drive me crazy, I feel how the sensation keeps growing higher and higher while my moanings cause rin to grunt too. Suddenly he raises the speed so fast that i look down at him fainting. His eyes are shuted and i glance to his sweating back. If only my hands werent tied up i probably would have pushed his mouth deeper into my dick. As i was thinking this he starts sucking from the top hard, it feels like he is trying to get my cum out. " ahhh-aghhhg ri-in" i cry desesperately...I'm comi-ng!. Before I could say any word I feel how my boner quivers shaking rapidly expulsing my semen hardly " aghhhhh riiiiin!" I feel how my cum comes shouting out filling rin's mout. he sucks on it drinking my cum, leading my orgasm to a higher level " aghhhh! Ahhhh" my tensed body aches in every twist of my member expulsing the liquid " ugghgh" ah-ahh"...ahh" .. Rin pulls away living me in a bad state. * i just came on his mouth* I think  
hardly. I see how my semen drips from rins mouth,  
fainting I look down at rin's boner, his hand around it its  
covered on his own semen, some of our cum in the  
floor..as I try to recover from the orgasm I say to my self  
* I came in his mouth...* looking back at rin he still fainting. " untie me " I say with a serious face.."what?...no I wont" he said. " untie me " I repeated shaking.." jeez haru come down, fine I will untie you, at the end I did what wanted with you" he reached to untie the rope against my injured wrists and as soon as he did this I jumped on top of him make him fall to the floor.." huh!? Haru! What the hell?! Look I'm sorry about what I just did but please don-t" ...I interruped him with a deep kiss. I didn't know what I was doing...no, I did know what I was doing. I'm gonna have rin right here and right now I said to my self. My kissing didnt stop as I putted my hands around rins head pushing him closher to my  
lips, I licked every milimeter of his sweet mouth, I was  
devouring him, I couldn't help to notice that now rin was  
getting hard since my own member was against his, so  
I started a rubbing frenezzy. " aghhh" I hear rin moan. His moaning exites me the most making me realize how much he looks indefense...It turns me on. I deside to run  
down my tongue licking his earlobe giving a little bite  
and going back to his moisture mouth. Our tongues start  
a playful movement. Feeling this sensation of his tongue  
wrestling with mine. I pull away letting a stringht of saliva fall from our mouth. Rin's face looks cute all blushed. All I wanted to do is making him mine, so instantly I picked him from the floor positioning my self sitting again and he on top of me. As soon as rin realized my intentions he said " har-u I've never done this before" with a embarrased look on his face. I thought for a while * I can't wait much longer but I didn't want to hurt him, either* so started to massage his hard on that caused him to tremble of pleasure. I couldn't resist to his face so I lead my tongue to his neck licking the sweat that was provoked by the heat of our bodys being together " mnnhh h-aru" he barely could say my name whispering. Suddenly I feel how something wet starts moisturing my hand, as look down to meet his pre-cum all over my hand. That was what I was waiting for. With my two  
fingers I grabed some and directed them to my victim  
anus. " haru! No!" He begged as he tried to move away.  
But I holded him down on my lap. I started moisturing  
the whole, using his own liquid as lubricant, while  
everytime I did this he moaned in my ear. This was such  
a turn on for me that I couldn't resist any more. I positionated him above my hard member, I look at his eyes. " rin " I called to bring his attention. " I'm going in"... I didn't wait for a response as I pushed him down slowly guiding my own boner to his entrance. As soon as the head of it was inside, I felt a almost unbareble hotness around it followed by a short moaning from rin " aghhh, har-u I it hurts" he clenched his nails in my back. It stinged but for me it meaned that I was doing a great job. I keep pushing him down on my member until it fully fits inside. " rin, you are so t-ight" * Its tremendous hot* I thought to my self. Rin buried his head on my neck. I was feeling how his entired body contracted, so I waited a few seconds for him to relax before continuing. As I put my hands in his hip to lift him up he lefts a loud moan  
"ahhhh haru! That drives me crazy!" Once more I  
followed the process helping him go up and down. Every  
time I felt how his insides sorrounded really thight  
around me. " ugghh" a grunt scaped my mouth.  
The proccess of the friction between his insides and mine was amazing, being the first time I tasted such a pleasure, my mind was going blank as rin himself started moving on his own everytime faster " ahhh- ahh" " haru- aghhhh" every moaning filled with lust. I started fweling how rins dick was rubbing against my abdoment everytime he moved. We both were at our limit. "Ahhhhh haru! I'm going crazy," followed by my own grunts I felt how my whole body started preparing for the orgasm. " rin- I...I'm cu-cumi-ng" I said with my eyes shut. Rin started such a inimaginable frenezy of movements that I couldn't hold my seld anymore. Rapidly I sorrounded rins back pushing my self all the way inside him * this is it! I'm cumming* the last thought I could make out before my back arched reaching the so wanted orgasm. " ahhhhhhhggh aghhhhh! Riiin!...but it wasn't only me, once more we came together. Rin's moaning let me know that he had also cum " h-haruu! Ahhhmhhhh! I lo-ve you!" My dick exploded inside rin expulsin my semen in  
there as I felt out bodys convulsioning in unison. It was so hot as I felt rin's cum being hard shoted  
from his member directly onto my chest. We both  
enjoying the orgasm to its max feeling the twitch of my  
dick ending the pleasure...for the first time in my life, I reached the universe, I touch it with my palm and nothing else mattered. As I came down to earth again. I left my self fall plain on the floor exhaausted trying to  
catch my breath. On top of me rin layed with his eyes  
closed, * he surely fell to sleep fast* I say to my insides. I caresed his cheeck. Its heavingly. As I put my arms around him to hug him, I kiss his forehead with my eyes closed " I love you " ...as the dream overtakes me.


End file.
